A Day in the life of Rukisa
by sithlord16
Summary: Just a little look into what a day in the life of my oc Rukisa looks like. Takes place in Author Mags62’s series. Highly recommend them if you like swtor fics.


This will be a short day in the life of story about my oc Rukisa. I do not own star wars only my oc's. Also a shoutout to Mags62 for inspiring me to write this and bringing Rukisa to life in their latest story Old Enemies, Old Friends. They are a wonderful writer and I recommend you check out their series. This short story will take place shortly before Rukisa is introduced in Mags62's latest story. Also this is my first time writing anything on here so I am still learning how this works so I apologize if there are any mistakes or anything wrong on here.

Shadowmaul Family tree

Darkdemolisher-Full blooded zabrak sith marauder,married to jaesa willsaam.

Zoravi-half zabrak half human daughter of Darkdemolisher and jaesa. Takes after her father in appearance. Is a sith assassin. Briefly married to human pirate.

Rukisa-part human part zabrak daughter of Zoravi. Takes after human father mostly in appearance with small horns inherited by her mother.hairstyle is the same as jaesa's,has a facial tattoo on one side of her face in the shape of flames. After becoming a Mandalorian she was adopted by Mandalore the vindicated. Became a baroness of Alderaan through marriage. Is force sensitive and trained by her mother how to wield the force as well as a lightsaber,never went to sith academy. Inherited her mother's glowing yellow eyes.

Leehanna,Ozurem,Shadow,-Rukisa's triplets.Ozurem and Shadow are identical. All three inherited their family's glowing yellow eyes.

Dreminda\- Rukisa's adopted daughter. Red lethan twilek.

**Okay with that out of the way let's get this story started.**

Touching down on Alderaan,the thirty one year old woman smiled happily. She was finally home after being gone for almost a month taking bounty's and was eager to see her children once more. She couldn't believe how old they were,thirteen years had gone by already. Walking through the estate to the throne room she watched the soldiers training. After a certain attack on her lands a few years back that left her oldest Leehanna with horrible scars as well as deaf and blind in one eye which required cybernetic implants, Rukisa began personally overseeing the training of her family's military as well as having a permanent force of elite mandalorians, courtesy of her adopted father Mandalore himself stationed around her home.

Upon reaching the main building in which the throne room was located Rukisa saw the triplets Leehanna,Ozurem, and Shadow waiting for her. Mother! Leehanna yelled gleefully,rushing into her mother's arms. Her brothers follow close behind her. Peering up at her mother,her red cybernetic eye glowing,Leehanna smiles as she snuggles into her mother's embrace. Well somebody certainly missed me,Rukisa said chuckling. Seeing her two boys standing behind their sister Rukisa beckons them saying,well don't be shy boys come give your mother a hug. After they had all received hugs she asked them sternly,so have you three been behaving yourselves and keeping up with your studies? She was answered by a chorus of "yes ma'am" from the three. Good that's what I like to hear,she told them approvingly. Auntie Mako took me out on some local bounties taking care of wildlife causing problems. She said once I'm seventeen she would take me on bigger bounty's,Ozurem said excitedly.

Oh she said that did she? Well we'll see so let's not get ahead of ourselves hmm,was his mother's reply. Master Kira said after I finish my studies at home she would be happy to take me on as her padawan,Leehanna almost squealed jumping up and down. Yes well you still have at least two more years before that dear,Rukisa replied trying to contain her daughter's excitement. The general said once I'm eighteen he would personally put a word in for me at the cadets academy, shadow said with a smile on his face. Gazing at the youngest of her triplets Rukisa replied,that's great honey I know how much you want to join the military so a personal recommendation from our family's general should be a big help for you.

Seeing a little red figure hiding behind the boys Rukisa crouched down and said, now I wonder who this could be? Giggling the little red figure poked her head out from behind her hiding spot and said it's me momma,before jumping into her mother's embrace. Oh silly me how could I forget about my favorite little troublemaker, she replied feigning surprise. Giggling harder as her mother began tickling her the little twilek managed to break free, running as fast as her little legs would carry her. Can't catch me can't catch me,she chanted running through the halls. Laughing Rukisa took off after her saying,mommy's gonna catch you Dreminda! Quickly catching up to her she picks her up and spins her around a few times before adjusting her so she could comfortably carry her in her arms. Now let's go see what daddy is up to hmmm? I haven't seen him for a while and want to make sure he hasn't spent all our money on pointless things. Finding her husband talking with some other nobles in the meeting room she cleared her throat to get his attention.

Upon seeing his wife standing in the doorway waiting for him with Dreminda in her arms and a slightly impatient look on her face he quickly turned back to the other nobles and said,sorry gentlemen but my wife would like to speak to me,so I best not keep her waiting. We will continue this tomorrow,he reassured them as he showed them out. As they passed Rukisa they bowed recognizing her as the head of the house. Acknowledging them she turned to her husband before gently putting Dreminda down and hugging him while saying, I've missed you my love. I too have missed you my dear,he replied. Relieved that she was not angry with him about anything he said, you had me worried for a minute back there,I thought I was in trouble for something. Oh why have you done something for me to be mad at you,she asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

No I haven't gambled or bet on anything since the last time I promise,he said quickly. Giving him a quick kiss Rukisa replied, good I'm glad you learned your lesson about spending money I earn from bounty's. Shivering slightly from the memory of just how fierce and terrifying his wife could be when angered he said, I promise one lesson was all I needed. Carry me daddy! Dreminda said suddenly, reaching up towards him. Hello little one, her father replied as he picked her up. Smiling at the sight Rukisa watched them for a while. Ever since the explosion that had left her oldest daughters face heavily scarred and requiring cybernetic implants she could sense the slowly growing darkness within Leehanna,while she seemed infinitely bubbly on the outside,she also held a deep hatred towards the ones responsible for her disfigurement and Rukisa was determined to protect her youngest from the horrors of war for as long as possible. Dreminda had still been in the orphanage when the attack happened so she had been spared from the terrors that took place. It had been one of the very few times that Rukisa truly embraced her sith heritage. Attacks on her family as the enemy had quickly learned were a fatal mistake.

The rest of the evening was spent together with family, Rukisa's closest friend and the children's legal godmother and aunt Mako, joined them for their evening meal. She came bearing news from the current Mandalore also known as Shae Vizla, about the Alliance. Once she was finished delivering her message Rukisa thanked her before saying to her firmly,I am taking the rest of the week off to spend with my family, tell Mandalore not to contact me for the next seven days unless the galaxy is about to end. Smiling Mako replied,you got it boss before excusing herself from the table to quickly call Shae Vizla. The rest of the week passed by quicker then Rukisa would've liked and she once again found herself watching her home quickly grow smaller and smaller as she left Alderaan once more. Hearing a incoming holocall she quickly answered it to find Shae Vizla appear before her. Mandalore, she said nodding in respect. Nodding back in acknowledgment Shae said,Rukisa I have a mission specifically suited to your skill set. It involves the Alliance. Nodding Rukisa replied, let's hear it.

**And that ends A day in the life of Rukisa, if you want to know what happens next I encourage you to checkout Mags62's series. This story takes place around chapter 32 of their latest book Old Enemies, Old Friends. I hope you enjoyed reading this little doc:)**


End file.
